Shūsei wa boku no ai wo shitteiru
by Mimicelkonador
Summary: OS - Sous ses airs stoïques, Shūsei peut avoir des réactions des plus surprenantes. D'ailleurs, quelle n'est pas sa réaction quand il apprend que Hotsuma se fait entraîner de force par quelqu'un dans le manoir! Et il se monte la tête, s'énerve.. alors qu'au final..


Bonjour cher publiiic! *Cherche mais ne trouve pas ledit public* .. Hem, bon, tant pis.. Alors, premier petit bout de machin que je poste ici, donc.. C'est très court, un peu frivole, beaucoup du n'importe quoi, néanmoins.. J'espère que vous apprécierez! *sourire d'ange*

* * *

-Oh bonjour Shūsei!  
-Coucou Shūsei!  
-Bonjour tout le monde.

Shūsei venait d'entrer dans la grande salle à manger où il fut accueilli à la fois par Yuki, Tsukumo et par Tōma le cuisinier. Ruka était également là, mais ne pipa mot.

-Hotsuma n'est pas là? demanda le porteur de l'œil divin.

Les autres se jetèrent un regard amusé. Il était rare que Shūsei tienne bien longtemps avant d'évoquer le nom de son partenaire.

-Je l'ai vu dans l'aile Ouest du manoir. répondit Yuki.  
-Dans l'aile Ouest? répéta Shūsei avec étonnement; Pourquoi serait-il allé là-bas?  
-Aucune idée, je l'ai vu de loin! Par contre ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui y allait, quelqu'un avait l'air de l'entraîner à sa suite.  
- ?!

Shūsei fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle sous les cris d'un Tōma hystérique.

-Shūsei! Revenez! Vous devez d'abord mangeeeer!

Mais le concerné n'en tint rigueur et poursuivit sa route dans le manoir avec un esprit troublé. Sa route se poursuivit d'un pas rapide et il finit par arriver dans l'aile Ouest, face à des couloirs, des couloirs et.. des couloirs. Il râla intérieurement. Pourquoi se fichu manoir était-il aussi spacieux alors que les zweilt étaient si peu nombreux?! Il courut dans l'autre sens pour revenir à son premier lieu, à savoir la salle à manger.

-C'était rapide.. fit Yuki.  
-Tsukumo, j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver Hotsuma.  
-D'accord, juste le temps de..

Le télépathe prit un paquet de chips de beignets de poulpe goût omelette à la crevette, au grand dam de Tōma.

-Tsukumo! Pourquoi mangez-vous donc ces horreurs artificielles sans goût?! J'ai fait une délicieuse soupe minestrone!  
-Parce que je peux les manger tout en me déplaçant.  
-.. JE RETOURNE CHEZ MA MAMAAAAAN!

Sans tenir davantage compte du profond désarroi du cuisinier, les deux lycéens trottinèrent rapidement. Ils arrivèrent devant le dédale de portes et de bifurcations.

-Alors Hotsuma.. fit Tsukumo en fermant les yeux.

Il mit son oreille divine en marche et se concentra.

-Couloir de gauche, huitième porte à droite.  
-Merci.

Le clairvoyant alla dans la direction indiquée. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita à toquer. Il colla son oreille à la porte et écouta. Il entendit une voix masculine, celle de Hotsuma. Mais ce n'était généralement pas dans les habitudes de Hotsuma de parler tout seul.. Avec qui était-il? Ca pouvait être avec Kuroto, Senshirō.. Ah non, il entendit une voix féminine. Alors il s'agissait soit de Tōko, soit de Ria, soit d'Aya (l'hôte du manoir). Pourtant, cela semblait déjà exceptionnel que Hotsuma traîne avec qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi traînerait-il avec une des filles dans l'aile Ouest? Shūsei attendit encore pour savoir s'il pouvait entrer sans frapper. Les voix se rapprochèrent et il entendit:

-Merciiii Hotsu'!  
- ..Ouais.  
-Non, vraiment, c'est adorable! Tu ne t'es pas donné trop de mal, hein?  
-Bah tu sais..

De l'autre côté du panneau boisé, Shūsei fronça les sourcils. Hotsuma qui faisant plaisir à une fille? Ca c'était une première..

-C'est génial, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout! Et encore moins de ta part!

Le clairvoyant commençait à s'impatienter. Qu'est-ce que le blond avait bien pu offrir à Ria pour qu'elle soit d'aussi bonne humeur? Des fleurs? Des chocolats? Mais pour quelle diabolique raison Hotsuma aurait-il fait une chose aussi improbable?

-Ne sois pas gêné Hotsu'! Personne ne le saura, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas d'ennui avec les autres!

BAM! La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Shūsei au regard calme, mais quiconque le connaissant saurait que c'est ce regard dont il fallait le plus s'inquiéter. Hotsuma et Ria sursautèrent et le regardèrent bizarrement.

-Ah? Finalement au moins une personne le saura! lança Ria.  
-Hotsuma? Tu peux venir un instant? dit Shūsei en maîtrisant sa voix.  
-Hein? Euh oui..

Shūsei tira l'autre par la manche, se dirigea vers une autre pièce, les enferma dedans. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hotsuma et le saisit par le col.

-Euh, Shūsei? tenta le blond l'air incertain.  
-Alors? demanda l'autre avec ce calme inflexible.  
-"Alors" quoi?  
-Tu sympathises avec Ria à ce que je vois?  
-Pas vraiment non..  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui offrir pour qu'elle soit aussi contente?  
-Je ne lui ai rien offert du tout!  
-Ah oui, et pourquoi donc t'a-t'elle remercié mille fois à grands renforts de "c'est est adoraaable"? Allez, tu peux bien me dire, on est censé être partenaire, non?  
-Tu me fais peur Shūsei..  
-Ne change pas de sujet.  
-Je peux pas en parler..  
-Tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi? Ou bien c'est que tu as un truc à te reprocher?

Hotsuma passa immédiatement de la crainte à la fureur.

-Pas assez confiance en toi?! Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas confiance en toi?  
-Apparemment.  
-C'est que.. L'autre nabot de Hōrai va me tuer s'il l'apprend..  
-Hein? Qu'est-ce que Kuroto a à voir avec ça?  
-Et bien il se trouve que j'ai un peu donné des photos de lui endormi à Ria..

Shūsei eut un moment d'absence.

-Que.. Quoi?  
-Ça fait deux semaines que cette gamine survoltée n'arrête pas de faire des pieds et des mains pour en obtenir, elle essaie de faire chanter tout le monde matin et soir quand le nain n'est pas là.- ..Et pourquoi n'a-t'elle pas demandé à Senshirō?  
-Elle a dit qu'elle n'ose pas parce qu'elle ne le connaît pas assez. Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a..  
- ..Mais pourquoi elle t'a dit qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas?  
-Tu la connais, je suis sûr qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte à quel point elle est insupportable en ce moment, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait oublié toutes ses demandes à faire péter une durite!  
- ..

Un autre instant de flottement.

-Alors? Pourquoi ça t'a mis dans un état pareil? demanda Hotsuma.  
- ..

Le clairvoyant se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? s'énerva le sanguin.  
-C'est tellement.. idiot! fit le brun entre deux rires.  
-Explique!  
-Je croyais que tu avais fait un cadeau à Ria et que vous flirtiez!  
- ..

Hotsuma fit les gros yeux.

-De kouuuua?! Flirter avec elle? Moi? Mais ça ne va pas non?! C'est une sale gosse! En plus elle est superficielle et a des goûts chelou! Pourquoi donc elle m'intéresserait?!

Soudain il eut une illumination. Il attendit patiemment que Shūsei se calme avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

-Ha ha.. Franchement.. marmonna Shūsei en se massant les joues.  
-Dis voir, Shūsei..  
-Mmh?  
-Tu étais jaloux en fait?  
- ..Ca m'a irrité un peu, c'est tout.  
-Vraiment?  
-Absolument.  
-Beeen voyons..  
-Si je me mettais à donner des photos de moi à des filles, ça te plairait?  
-Je n'ai pas donné des photos de moi! protesta Hotsuma. Ce sont des photos de Hōrai!  
-D'accord, et si quelqu'un donnait avait des photos de moi et les donnait à n'importe qui?  
- ..Ca n'a aucun sens!  
-Ca te plairait ou pas?  
-Bien sûr que non! s'enflamma le blond un peu embrouillé.  
-Alors tu vois bien que tu es jaloux!  
-Que..

Sur ce, Shūsei s'éclipsa avant que Hotsuma ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit. "Manquerait plus que j'aie à me justifier.." pensa le clairvoyant.

* * *

Voilà, j'avais prévenu que c'était un peu n'imp' ^^' J'espère vraiment pouvoir écrire un jour de looongues fanfics tortueuses, nouant les tripes et tout le tintouin qui s'en suit.. Je ferai de mon mieux! °\.../° Des bisous et des mercis à vous si mon modeste écrit vous a plu!


End file.
